


Filling the Void

by littlewonder



Series: Void [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Dean gets to the Empty and searches out Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026508
Kudos: 16





	Filling the Void

_Heaven  
Must be there  
Well, it’s just got be there  
I’ve never, never seen Eden  
I don’t want to live in this place_

Dean walked into the bar, his shoes tapping against the wooden floor. Sunlight shone through the windows. Life on the road, in heaven, just wasn’t the same without Cas, or Sam. 

The place was empty. All of heaven was empty. Some small part of him wondered if he hadn’t gone to the Empty, instead of heaven. Just as Billie had promised.  
Sitting down at a table, he decided to take a chance and pray. 

First, he prayed to Cas. “Cas. I don’t know if you can hear me, where you are. I don’t know if any of my prayers have gotten through. But if you can hear me… if I am, in fact, in the Empty with you instead of Heaven, I need you to come find me. Please, Cas, because life without you… eternity without you… hardly seems worth living. I love you, just … come back to me."

Next, he prayed to Amara. “Amara. This is Dean Winchester. I don’t know where you are right now, but you still owe me something. I know you think you gave me what I needed when you brought mom back to life, but you’re wrong. I need Cas. He’s in the Empty, and without him… this place is hollow. Devoid of soul, of heart. Of meaning. Bring him back from the Empty to me, and we’ll call it even. Okay?”

The bar melted away. Darkness surrounded him until he stood in a black void. Before him, stood Amara. 

“So I _was_ in the Empty,” said Dean.

“And so is he.” 

Dean looked down, and saw Cas lying at his feet. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“I didn’t do anything to him. He did this to himself. He’s asleep, Dean. The only way to deal with the Empty is to dream it away. Just like you were doing.” 

“He’s alone in there, isn’t he?"

“Yes.” 

Dean looked down at Cas. “I want to enter it, his dream. And when Sammy dies, bring him in there with us. We’ll be even then.” 

“I already gave you―” 

“It wasn’t my choice what you gave me. Let me choose. Then we call it even.” 

“Lie down next to him. Hold his hand. This will connect you to him. Then I can put you back to sleep, and you can share eternity together. A peaceful sleep.” 

Dean did as she asked. She touched his forehead, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Castiel was sitting on a bench, looking out over a beach, watching the sun set over the horizon. It was a bright, orange sun, colouring the sky and making the ocean sparkle.

Dean sat down beside him. “Heaven must be missing an angel,” he said.

Cas looked at him. “You’re not the real Dean.” 

“Am I not?” 

“I know I’m in the Empty. I know all of this is a dream. Last time I went to the Empty, he tormented me with everything I love and fear. That’s all you are.” 

“Who did, Cas?” 

“The cosmic being. The one I annoyed till he sent me back to Earth.” 

“Well, I didn’t see him out there. All I saw was Amara.”   
Cas’s face filled with horror. “You were actually out there?” 

“I still am. Billie promised me and Sam we’d come to the Empty when we died. And I died.” 

“You prayed to me, said you were about to do something stupid.” 

“Oh, you heard that?” 

“Yes.” 

Cas took Dean’s hand. “I’m so sorry. You should be in Heaven.” 

“Don’t be. I’d rather have you, wherever that may be.” 

Cas searched Dean’s eyes. “I missed you. How are you?” 

Dean could practically feel the love radiating off Cas. It seemed to melt his hard shell.

“I missed you, Cas. So much. I’m just… so happy to see you again.” There were tears in his eyes now.

Cas hugged him. Dean hugged back hard. 

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said, Cas. I think… you’re right. Being, it’s… it’s enough. While you were stuck here, alone, I faced Chuck. Told him what you told me, about who I am. Because you… make me better, Cas. You changed me, too. I spared him, because you’re right. What I do, I do out of love. Guess I finally figured out that that’s what’s most important to me. I love you, Cas. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel different.” 

“Dean…”

Dean stroked his cheek, staring into those bright blue eyes.

“We have eternity,” said Dean. “How do you wanna spend it?”


End file.
